1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device which may improve the mobility of carriers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) is a semiconductor device configured such that a P-type transistor and an N-type transistor operate complementarily. The mobility of carriers of the P-type transistor is smaller than that of carriers of the N-type transistor. Therefore, research is being conducted to improve the performance of the P-type transistor. For example, methods of applying compressive stress to a channel of the P-type transistor and applying tensile stress to a channel of the N-type transistor are being researched.